My Super Bending Life
by EyesWideOpenPenOut
Summary: A tale of high school fights, friendship, and love. Just one little catch...they're benders! O.C.Fic, features ZUKO/O.C./AANG   Sit down and enjoy! You won't regret! T for now..because you never know. Rom/Friend/Hum./Drama
1. Exploding Toilets, First Impressions

My Average Super Powered Life

A tale of high school drama, friendships, fights, and love. Except for one little detail...they can X-Men's School meets Avatar.

I own nothing, though if I did, it so wouldn't have gone off the air. I mean, a kiss and you stop it. I NEED CLOSURE NICK!!!

"RING!!!"

Ugh. The day has come.

The day of atonement... also known as a new school, a new freshman year beginning at "Bending Freaks" High. A school supposedly like any other...except they divide you into "nations", have "power testing" and you need a release form for their version of P.E.

Sigh. Why lord? WHY?!

I never asked for this. I never wanted to be one of the freaks, descendants of the "ancient masters" who could snap their fingers and make water pop out of the ground and shoot fireballs out of their asses. And I wasn't, until two weeks ago, when I got angry at my mom for not letting me go out with friends and the toilet exploded in her face. I was SO not thrilled to be a sudden master of the plumbing arts.

Unfortunately, instead of blowing up at me like any other mom who's daughter just blew up the toilet would, she gave me a hug, chattered away a bit in chinese, then rushed to the phone. A few hours later I was informed that instead of going to Barker Allen High for my freshman year, I would be going away to some random boarding school where they would teach me to control and use my "talent".

I couldn't believe it. After all the shopping, all the marking paths to lockers, all the gossiping, and all the football games, I was going to a private school for "bendies."

You have GOT to be kidding me!

Sadly, this was no joke. The next day a neat blue box arrived at the door. A few swear words and several minutes later, a schedule, a name tag, several books, and 'gag' a soft grey and blue uniform stared back at me. I can hear my closet screaming for release. My mom clucks her tongue and smiles at me. "That's what free dress days are for."

I throw a pillow at the closing door.

After standing still, looking at the room I have spent my life in, I realize I'll be leaving it soon. Slowly I go around and pack up what I want and need...more clothes than I can wear, my cd's, throw pillows, posters, and anything else I could possible use in my soon-to-be new home. Soon my room looks like it's uninhabited. I sit on my now empty bed and fasten the choker that belonged to my grandmother around my neck. The gentle waves engraved in the surface always brought me peace. Now it felt like a collar. I fumbled with the clasp and placed it on my bedside. It, like everything else, has changed. Two more weeks to say goodbye.

Just to make it clear...this girl is not Katara. Never will be.

Enjoy!

REVIEWS=LOVE

The car ride to the school is silent. I'm sitting in the back, but I can still see my mother glancing back every few minutes, a huge goofy smile on her face. I'm slightly afraid it might crack if she does it any longer. Not that I care. The least she deserves is wrinkles after what she's put me through. I grin at the thought.

All too soon, minutes have turned to hours, and our car is pulling up in front of the largest gate I have ever seen. Thick shrubbery covers it, blocking any possible view, but if you sniff gently you can smell the salt of the sea and the faint odor of burning hair. Fabulous. A burned hairdo is EXACTLY what I need right now. With a grimace fairly etched into my face, I get out and drag out my suitcase. My mom follows with the rest of my stuff.

Just before we reach the gate, a small side door swings open, and a man in a dark grey suit beckons us in. When we get through the door, he take my hand and gives it a shake. "Professor Hakoda." he smiles. "Forgive me, we are not used to students coming through the gate. Hopefully, by next year, you will not need too either.

At this my mom practically skips with excitement. All I can think is "Huh?" If he thinks he's going to make me travel by sewer, he is in for a big surprise. At this happy thought, I turn my attention back to him. He's talking again. "Please leave your things right here. They will be brought to your room shortly. Your roommate will meet you at your dorm. I am sure you will be very happy with her. She is a fine girl." His eyes sparkle with pride.

Resigned to my fate, I turn around and hug my mom, telling her I'll email every day and call at least once a week. She smiles, brushes a bit of hair out of my eyes, and gently leads me toward the professor. I wave goodbye and she walks out toward the car.

Squaring my shoulders, I sigh and turn towards Hakoda. "Lead the way". He smiles, gently closes his eyes, and sweeps into a move straight out of 'Karate Kid'. I'm about to burst out laughing when I realize he is making the shrubbery in front of us sweep to the side to reveal the most scary yet amazing place you can possible imagine. He gestures toward it. "AVATAR High." I nod wordlessly, mouth wide open, trying to take it all in.

In front of me stretched about two square miles of open land. In the very center was a giant yet majestic building, carved over with runes and swirling with gold, which I assumed to be the main school. On either side of it two long dorms stretch out, each a different shade; deep burgundy and gold, pine green, grey and white, and blue. Beyond these huge training fields stretch out...yet that's not the odd part. Instead of blacktop, the field is divided into five different materials; ice and huge pools of water, burning rocks and pits of fire, sand and solid rock and boulders, huge grassy meadows with high placed towers, and...a combination of all four? Before I can ask the professor about the fields, a single note blasts out in the distance. He smiles. "First Impression's Day. Let us see what the students have decided to do this year." He leads me to the front of the giant main building, where several other kids around my age huddle near the doors. Most look shocked, some look scared, but one guy stands there, grinning like an idiot. I decide to stand near him. At least he probably has a sense of humor.

As soon as I lean on the wall near him, he turns toward me and winks. "Hello sweetheart. Come here often? My names Jett."

"Rue."

Then again... maybe I can do without a non-flirty jackass.

He nudges me again, stepping an inch closer. "Well..."

"Well what?" I mumble.

He laughs, a quick, short burst of sound. "Your bending. What's your style? What'd you do to get here?"

I stare at him hard. "Let's just say my toilet will never work right again. But other than that, I have no powers."

He grins appreciatively. "Nice. Im an earth-bender, so you and me will get along just fine. Just stay away from flames, darling. Rock is a lot stronger...tougher."

I stare at him. What in the name of **** is he talking about?

He gently lifts a lit cigarette to his lips. "Don't worry newbie. I'm your tour guide for today. Almost no one starts class this late in life, so you guys are officially the new kids." He pauses. "Not that I mind."

I instinctively pull my coat a little bit closer. He laughs again, when all of a sudden two sharp blasts of a horn ring out. He tugs me around. "Enjoy the show. Even though technically their just coming back, the freaking nations can't help showing off their stuff."

I nod wordlessly, wondering what he's trying to say, when all of a sudden a huge flock of birds swoops overhead.

Wait. That can't be...

All of a sudden, a group of around 25 kids and teenagers come flying down on giant wings, corkscrewing and gliding through the air. A gust of wind picks up, and a kid twirls in midair and send out a huge gust of wind which twirls them all in a circle formation. They quickly touch down, walking toward the dorms where luggage was just delivered. The boy who sent out that gust of wind gazes in my direction before standing tall with his 'nation'. A single arrow trails down his back, and I can't take my eyes away. Whispers follow him wherever he goes.

I'm speechless. "Wow..."

Jett snorts. "You think that's something. Give it a few seconds, we'll show you something..."

At that moment, a huge rumble roared through the earth, and a huge pillar of rock shot straight up. A little girl stood on top, but dang, was she not powerful. She slashed her hands, and the column split into circles which carried separately around 25 more kids. They bent there heads in unison, and stomped with all there might. The rock turned to dust, the kids wiped off their hands, and stood next to the boy with the arrow(as he was now fondly known as) and his group.

I was quite aware of the fact that my mouth was hanging to the floor and farther. I thought I had had power, but these kids...wow.

Jett nudged me yet again. "You might like this."

I wait, and wait, and then...

A burst of ice flows up form the top of the reflecting pool in the center of the front lawn. I soon see that this wonder of crystal is being created by yet another 20 kids, this time in canoes. The move back and forth in a flowing motion, twisting the water, pulsing it up, and after forming a huge wall of water, crashing it down an inch above before moving it back to the pool.

Am. Going. To. Learn. That.

This. Is. SO. COOL!

I make sure to grin at my soon to be dorm mates. They all grin back. Some even wave. All of them, in fact, except for a pretty girl with a weird loopy hairdo who walks straight up to my arrow boy and smacks him a wet one on the lips. I hear Jett cursing under his breath. When she pulls up for air, she turns and grins snarkily at me. If she was still looking at her supposed boyfriend, she would see that he looked slightly put off by her. Ha.

Turning my attention away from the 'lovebirds', I bend my neck and count the dorms. Air, water, earth...hmm.

That's when it gets really hot. Really fast.

Before I know it, huge streams of fire are twisting through the air. 20 students land exactly on the ground, twirling, punching, and sending fire forms and fireballs left and right. I draw back slightly, and some of my 'fellow' water-benders create a quick bubble of water around the group. The fire-benders twist and turn. There eyes burn red, and they scorch the grass surrounding. Finally, a boy around a year older than I slashes down quickly and creates a dragon form the flames, sweeping it around the school before it disappears in it's own heat. They bow slightly and stiffly to the rest of us, then go and join the lineup. A professor dressed a suit of dark red raises his hand for silence. He then beckons toward the dorms and intones. "Welcome back to a new school year. Please head to your dorms and make them your own. Dinner is at 7pm and after we will gather to power-test the rest of our new pupils. DIsmissed." He waves his hands.

Suddenly, the students burst to life. Jett pushes me toward the water-benders, and soon I'm smiling and laughing with my new-found classmates and possible friends. The only odd part is when I realize I had left my backpack and run back to get it. It's in the center of a small gang of fire-benders, who seem to be playing "burn the backpack."

"Hey!" I shout. They turn toward me and quickly take note of my blue uniform. I snatch my backpack form the hands of the boy who made the dragon. He smiles wickedly at me, and I kept help but feel a bit faint. He is so...heavenly. Those burning eyes...

That's when I snap out of it and remember the state of my backpack. I stare hard at him. He grins back. I raise my hands in some exaggerated water-bending pose. His grin turns to a frown, and he is about to counter-attack my 'water-bending when

"SLAP!"

He looks shocked as I step away, stare at him cooly, and stuff my stinging hand in my pocket. Turning on my heel, I huff away and run to join my fellow classmates.

Behind me, the fire-benders are whispering about the new girl. All the boy can do is stare after her, a glare on his face. For one second, it twitches to a grin. He wonders "Who is she?" in a very predatory (and slightly sexual) way.

"Zuko, hurry up!" His friends call. He turned to follow, but as he heads to his dorm he cant help thinking that not even Azula looked as hot as the little water-bender in her short skirt and blazing eyes. With another quick smirk, he speeds up a bit and shoots flames at Azula, who returns it with a shriek of pain and giggles. He's gonna pay for that.


	2. High Schoolers Don't Freeze Your Hands

YES I AM AWARE, AZULA IS A DITZ AND KATATA IS EVIL, BUT WORK WITH ME PEOPLE, THIS IS FANFICTION!!!

I do not own Avatar. If I did, TOKO would be intact, Mei would stay out of it, and Aang would have many dirty dreams....about Toph. I am a Toph fanatic, OK?

Five minutes, two paper cuts, and a whole lot of cussing later, I had dragged my giant suitcase, half burned backpack, and boxes up the stairs. With a final shove, I pushed through the door to my new home away from home. Dusting my hands off, I rotated, giving the room a critical glance.

It was big...not very big, but big enough. The walls were painted a light robin blue (figures) with a large window looking out on the training field. Three simple beds were pushed into different corners, with the final corner holding a pair of desks, an armchair, and a small armchair, and a fridge. Posters coated the walls; half were fashion covers and pop stars, the other battle diagrams. Before I could asses the condition of the closet, though, two girls, one slightly older and one younger, burst through the door, their hair crazy and their smiles wide. They stopped stiff when they saw me. I almost fell over.

The shorter one, with the wide pigtails, was the first to recover. She bounced over and gave me a hug.

"Hi! I'm Mai Lee, but you can call me Mai! It's so great to meet you...we almost never get new students. We'll help you settle down, and, and..."

And that's when she noticed the girl standing next to her. Mai Lee giggled nervously.

"Oh yeah, this is...this is Suki." The tall girl smiled at me frostily.

"Pleasure." She grasped my hand in hers, and a thin coat of ice covered my hand. I pulled away faster than I wanted too, wincing slightly as I plastered a big fat grin on my face. When I turned to Mai, the smile was real.

"It's so great to meet you guys. Thanks for welcoming me to your room with, well..." I glanced at Suki. "Open arms." She smirked.

Mai Lee, who was either blind or tactfully avoiding the growing silence, jumped in yet again. "I bet you really want to see the place your clothes will live for the rest of your time here, right....?"

"Lead the way."

Flashing a quick grin, she walked to the opposite wall and threw open the closed door. With a bow, she flicked the switch and shed the holy place in light. Not bad at all! Three walls held bright, colored skirts and tops (Mai), heels and flats (Mai), workout clothes (Suki) and uniforms (All of us). There was a pleasant sized gap that someone, I assumed Mai, had cleared for me. Suddenly, a huge smile spread across my face. Even if Suki's welcome had been (literally) cold, Mai has only been nice to me. I smiled again. "Wanna help me unpack? I'm big on borrowing...."

Mai squealed with delight and began tearing through the boxes. In less than a minute, the room was blanketed with my clothes. With a final longing glance at a pair of one of hoodies, Suki stalked off, but Mai was spinning through the room, my favorite mini held up to her lean torso.

"You have got to let me use this. It will work perfectly for the dance...speaking of which, I need to introduce you to people, because you SO can't show up without a suitable date, even if there ARE only 50 boys here, and most are a 'bit' too young." She winked. I beamed back. If everyone was like Mai, I will definitely like this school...

One hour later, Mai and I had equally divided the closet, divided our clothes, and complained to no end about the uniforms. She was totally into it, too, until she glanced at the clock and uttered a curse that was strange coming from someone so sweet.

"We should have left 5 minutes ago! It's dinner already! Come on!"

Without another word, I turned off the music, slid out of Mai's favorite jeans, and slipped into the much dreaded uniform. Desperate to make it the smallest bit me, I rolled up the skirt, fluffed my hair, and lastly, attached my grandma's necklace. Mai smiled appreciatively at the necklace, and then dragged me down the stairs. After racing through the main dorm door, we sprinted over the large lawn and up to the main building. Mai tugged me through the paneled, twisting hallways, before skidding to a stop in front of a large door from which laughter, chatter, and muffled screams burst through. Giving my hand a squeeze, Mai threw open the doors. Everyone's head swung toward us, lingering over me. Many people smiled and waved. Some looked bored, and a select few just glared. I smiled nervously back, and a chorus of "Hi!" was thrown at me. After a bit, though, people turned back to their conversation and food, with just the occasional glance in my direction. A huge grin spread across my face, and I allowed Mai to tug me toward the food, set up buffet style.

As soon as I had grabbed a plate, she pulled me close and whispered "You need to know how this room works." Typical high school in every way. Except for the uniforms. And the whole...bending thing. Focusing on Mai, I nodded. She smiled and continued.

"All right...well, as you can tell, there are four different groups. The teachers call them "ability classifications" but we just call them the Nations. There are four...Water, Fire, Earth, Air. You hang with those in your group, and those that you're compatible. No matter how hot...(She glanced at several angry looking boys in red) they may be. We're water..power of ice, water, the idea. We are pretty cool with everyone, except the fire bendies." She gestured toward the close knit group in red. "No one is good with them, but us...we're like natural enemies. Air guys are mostly the peacemakers...they're not fans of Earth, but they don't really mind them. Earth's pretty much the same. We have friends in different groups...but you mostly just sit with your Nation. Got all that?"

I blushed. I sort of listened...but mostly I was staring at my arrow boy. Now that I looked at him, he really was cute...even with that arrow. I noticed that, unlike the others, who sat in clumps of different colored uniforms, he sort of flitted between tables, one arm wrapped around the girl with the loopy hairdo. She had this big goofy grin on her face, but truth be told, he just looked bored.

Mai caught me staring at the arrow boy and his supposed girlfriend. A smirk lit up her tiny face. "I've seen you've noticed Aang. He's cool. Not the most popular, nor the most hot (he gaze flickered back to the fire boys) but he has status. He's the most powerful bender in the school. He has...all of our skills. All four elements in one cute teen. And he happens to have the most popular girl in school wrapped around his finger. She might say otherwise...but we know it's not true." I nod.

"Speaking of her...that girl there, holding him like he's life support, is Katara. All the guys from the compatible nations, if they're not taken, are in love with her. Plus, she's the best water-bender of us, next to Aang. She also happens to be a world class bitch. I might be sorta-friends with her....but seriously, watch that one. She's real sneaky."

I nod again, wordlessly. Personally, I'm shocked. Who knew a school for bending freaks would be so much like normal high school?

Mei seems to catch my shocked expression, so she grabs both of our plates and steers my toward the tables which look like a solid mass of blue. I take a deep breath. This is it.

Wait. Is the guy who burned my backpack earlier staring at me?


	3. Inside the Mind of Two Very Cute Benders

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!!! IF I DID, RUE WOULD BE ADDED, AND THER WOULD HAVE BEEN A EPISODE OF RUKO AND RAANG! (**I love those names!**) They sound so neat!**

**READ AND REVIEW. This week, those who review get Virtual Cinnabons! Frosted or not all depend on how nice they are...**

**Enjoy!**

Reviews: Crazy Cutie, I love him too! Expect major zuko action in the near future....

Wonderlander, the end of ch 1 is in Zuko POV. Thanks for the tip, and I'm glad you like it!

_**Aang's Pov**_

My name is Aang Roku. I am 15 years old. Most people call me a nice guy. I have an arrow tattoo on my head, can control all four elements, and two years ago, I saved the world.

I am also bored out of my mind.

Not long ago, I traveled the globe. I lived everywhere, stopped nowhere, and enjoyed a life most teenagers can only dream of.

That is, until I met Katara.

She was so beautiful, her figure strong, and her hair a deep shade of chocolate... the problem was, she knew it, and she used it to her advantage. Because of her, I killed her mother's killer, saved a nation, and fell in love.

That is, until I found out how ANNOYING she really was.

Sure, she was pretty. But lots of girls were pretty. Sure, she had brains...but she used them for all the wrong reasons. She used me badly, and somehow, someway, she fell in love with me. By that time, I was ready to leave, but she wouldn't let me. She held on and clung to me till I had to say yes.

And that is why, right now, I am sitting in a cafeteria at a school for the remaining benders, picking through my tofu platter and wondering if life will ever take a turn for the unexpected. And then...the new girl smiled at me.

_**Zuko POV:**_

My name is Zuko Sozin. I am 17 years old. I have a scar (which chicks dig) that my father gave me, an annoying stalker/half sister, and a major thing for hot, sarcastic chicks.

I am also bored out of my mind.

As the son of the wealthiest (and most sadistic) oil tycoon out there, I had a pretty eventful, if not exciting life. It is truly amazing what a couple of muscles, a chiseled face, and a couple million dollars in your saving account will do for a person's status.

Of course, there was also the bending thing. Fire is alive, and it made me feel more alive than anything. Every time I sent something up in flames, it gave me a rush that drugs cannot hope to compete with. And it was all good, until of course I seriously burned my mother. I still feel terrible, but my dad, being the role model that he is, went ballistic and used his own bending to give me a fat scar on the side of my face. I tried to apologize, and my mother forgave me, but my dad, to say the least did not.

Which is why I am currently heading to a second-rate dinner with the rest of my nation and trying to burn the younger kids backsides. My fun, however, was quieted by the intense conversations coming from the other three nations.

"_Who is she? How powerful is she? I wonder if she has a thing for earth benders...." _That's all I could hear as I stalked through the grounds on the way to dinner. I knew exactly who they were talking about, and she was on my mind too. The questions I was wondering, however, were more like... _"How dare she slap me? Is she still mad at me? Does she even know who she's dealing with? Why does she have to be a water bender? WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO LOOK SO HOT IN THAT STUPID SKIRT?!"_

To say the least, this new girl was certainly going to make life more interesting.

A few minutes later, we had all grabbed our plates and took over the center table. Everyone surrounding quickly turned away, scared, to their dinner's. I laughed carelessly, yet it was fake. For some reason, my mother's face kept on coming back to me. I knew what I had to do. Keep the images away. Stay distracted. Forget it.

With that thought consuming my mind, I plucked up Azula and plunked her in my lap. She giggled with delight, and wrapped her talons around my neck before going straight for my lips. I allowed her to have her fun, letting my mind go blank. Forget it. Forget it...

Wait.

All of a sudden, the room had gone quiet. I roughly shoved Azula off me and turned around. Standing in the door, her hair glowing softly, her long legs working the skirt like no one else could, was HER. She was staring at the Avatar, and I noticed her wince softly as the slut Katara slammed her mouth to his. Forgetting the lovebirds, I turned my eyes back to the new girl, my gaze slowly roving over her body. Her lips...

It was at that moment, though, that she looked towards our table, and her deep eyes locked with mine.

**Short and Sweet. :)**

**NOTE: This is a Zuko/Aang POV Chap. I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews, and expect some action soon! Love you guys!**


	4. Two Desserts and One Fake Boyfriend

RUE'S POV

Slightly rattled by the asshole's burning (and pervy) gaze, I turn away from Mai and examine the desserts. Firebomb Cake or Windy Pudding? Weird names, but I still can't decide. Finally, I choose them both (a long run would make up for it later) and turn back to a very confused Mai. She tilts her head and gestures toward me. "You coming?"

Nodding slowly, I pick up my plate and follow her to a table that's a giant mass of blue. After she playfully kicks the guy Suki's sucking face with off his seat, we both plop down. Suddenly, all conversation is directed toward us (OK, directed at me). I nod and smile and give adorable and funny answers to all of their questions, but I'm not really paying attention. That doesn't seem to affect them though. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, I see some guys ( who are obviously taken) scooting toward me, and some girl's (who are obviously the taken guy's girlfriends) give me pointed glares. Not wanting to start anything when I've been here for less than 5 hours, I inform the surrounding droolers that I, in fact, have a boyfriend on the outside. This is able to pacify the girls and bring the perverts down a notch on their awesomeness scale.

Before I knew it, dinner is over. Rolls are tossed, trash is dumped, and the once jealous girls are making out with there now tamed boyfriends. If there is one thing I have learned today, it's that small schools for bending outcasts breeds tons of teenage hormones. Usually, I would love to get in on the action, but I sealed my fate with the outside boyfriend line. Maybe in a few weeks we can have an imaginary breakup!

Suddenly, Mai leaps to her feet for the second time. "Rue, GET UP! Power Placement! You have to get too the fields! And practice! And suit up! COME ON!"

Figuring that the best thing to do in a situation like this is to keep my mouth shut and nod, I stand up wordlessly and follow Mai back to our dorm. When we get to our rooms, she runs in closet, goes through some hangers, and comes back with a dark blue uniform and black leather arm bands. Not caring about privacy, I strip and pull on the held out clothes. As I attach the armbands, Mai whistles and grins at me. "Fits well. It suits you, Rue. Now come on...you'll want to practice."

A few minutes later, Mai has led me down to the large grassy field where I first met Jett. There's a small crowd that grows steadily as we come closer, but all of them are in their uniforms. The only exceptions are me, a few other nervous newbies, the power trio (not necessarily friends with each other) which I am now dubbing the jealous one, the cute one, and the ... one, and lastly, a small but strong girl in green who is surrounded by her friends.

The last four mentioned are calm and superior, but the newbies look as nervous as I feel. One girl is trying to make a rock float through the air, another is punching fireballs, and another one is making little whirlwinds spin around him. Not quite sure what I was supposed to our could do, I warmed up and copied a few moves from Karate Kid. Not that anyone cared.

The noise level was already at an all time high, when all of a sudden, another horn blast blew, and Professor Hakoda, Iroh, and a tall, austere woman came into our circle. All of the students quickly backed up and went to find seats on the lawn, except for Zuko, Katara, Aang, and the little girl. They all bowed to the professors, who bowed back and then turned to us. Iroh spoke first.

"The time has come. A time for us to welcome new students to our school, to help them blossom their talents, so they can be of a service to humanity. It is a long path, but a rewarding one. Before they can begin, however, they must learn which powers are there's, and how much they need to be developed. They must do...The Power Testing."

A drum (really, a drum?) began to beat somewhere near. All of the newbies crowded into one group, the four others into another. They faced us, their faces confident, their hands ready. We were a couple of scared teens who had never bent a thing in their lives. How was this fair?

Iroh gives us a warm, comforting smile. "You new ones might be frightened, but they will not hurt you. Follow your instincts, follow your heart, and you shall be fine, and know how much you can really do. Good luck to you all."

Sorry Iroh, a Yoda speech isn't going to do me that much good right now.

My surrounding teammates looks a bit braver though, so I lift my hands and stand in what I believe is a fighting stance. A gong sounds, and we're off.


	5. Don't Judge A Girl By Her Powers

A drum (really, a drum?) began to beat somewhere near. All of the newbies crowded into one group, the four others into another. They faced us, their faces confident, their hands ready. We were a couple of scared teens who had never bent a thing in their lives. How was this fair?

Iroh gives us a warm, comforting smile. "You new ones might be frightened, but they will not hurt you. Follow your instincts, follow your heart, and you shall be fine, and know how much you can really do. Good luck to you all."

Sorry Iroh, a Yoda speech isn't going to do me that much good right now.

My surrounding teammates looks a bit braver though, so I lift my hands and stand in what I believe is a fighting stance. A gong sounds, and we're off.

Before I even have time to react, the power trio (and the little girl in green) run toward us. All around, obstacles and barriers of different materials rise out of the ground. In no time we're surrounded. Our opponents are still far away, but we need to move now. Without a second thought, I duck and roll (I KNEW CHEERLEADING WOULD COME IN HANDY!) around the slab of stone that was heading toward me. On my right, a fellow newbie in a green uniform raises his hands and instinctively kicks down at the ground with his feet. The rock bursts into dust, and he grabs toward my hand and pulls me up. I grin into his deep brown eyes. "Thanks."

Nodding slowly, with a smile that can only be described as pure excitement plastered across his face, he lets my hand go and runs off to work his magic on another approaching slab. I hear scattered applause from beyond the barriers and realize the whole school the school has turned out to watch.

Just like if Sorority Row and X Men had kids.

Shaking my head, I focus on the other boy who is running toward a giant gap in the barriers. Before he can pass through to open ground, Katara appears in the opening and gives him a haughty wink. Without a word she raises her arms and the poor guy slams into a giant wall of ice. I run up to him and offer my hand, but he shakes me off angrily and with a grunt sends a bust of flame toward the ice, which begins to crack. I start hitting away at it, but he shoves me aside and slams me against a slowly creeping hedge.

"Look, girl, I don't know who you think you are, but it's obvious your not a fire-bender. So go on your side and stay out of my way. If i EVER see you try to help me again, the next fireball will be aimed up that perky ass of yours. Comprende?"

When I nod slowly, he roughly pushes me away and continues blasting away at the barrier. Before I can try to hack away at another obstacle, all four of our opponents have made it through and are facing us. All the newbies except for the rude boy in red line up next to me in stand in random poses. Before we can even move however, the little green girl stomps and causes the land beneath us to shoot up and throw us off. Aang runs around us, creating a growing windstorm, and Katara and the Big Red Asshole just smirk. I move forward, wanting to at least get in a slap, but before i reach him, Katara steps in front of me. She leans close to my ear.

"Well bitch. I've seen the way you look at my sweetheart. Doubt he'll notice you again with a big wave ruining your hair. Look out!"

With another evil wink, she steps back and raises her arms, putting all her bending skill into a giant, dangerous wave. Aiming straight at me.

As the mass of water comes rushing toward my head, time slows. Something tugs in my gut, and a rush of understanding flows over me. With my instincts taking control of my body, I lift my arms and somehow move the water back at Katara. As a look of horror blinks onto her face, the water crashes down on top of her. As i final blow, I close my eyes and swish my body to the right. When I open my eyes, Katara is soaked, and held in place with a frozen net of ice. She's yelling and thrashing, but her hands are caught and she's hopeless to counter attack. I feel a wave of satisfaction when I see the bitch lose at last. With a final grin, I flip my hair and walk away. As I move, the barriers slowly lower into the ground and we're exposed to the students on the outside. Their faces are shocked, tension vibrates through the air. You could cut the silence with a knife, until I hear the sound of clapping behind me. I turn and grin at the small girl who moves earth. She smiles at me and sticks out a hand.

"Impressive newbie. We should fight some time." Without another word, she walks away, leaving me with a stunned crowd, a bitchy waterbender, and a VERY horny asshole.

What else can go wrong!


End file.
